1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a filter system, and more particularly, pertains to a water filtration system for filtering of water used in the brewing of coffee through a series of filtration devices, one of which is a layer of carbon granules or other suitable and appropriate filtering material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional coffee making systems have incorporated elaborate systems for the brewing of coffee and to extract the most desirable brew of coffee, only to have these efforts thwarted by using tap water, the likes of which imparts the taste of impurities contained in the brewing water to the brewed coffee, such to the dislike of the consumer. Most municipalities use chlorine to treat and disinfect their water supply. Chlorine reacts adversely with the water leaving it with a chlorine taste and odor. As a chemical the free chlorine reacts with the coffee grinds to adversely affect the taste of brewed coffee.
The present invention provides a filtration system containing carbon or other suitable media in a container, housing or module for removing undesirable impurities found in the water used to brew coffee. The filter module removes residual chlorine, odors, foul tastes, impurities and any other sediments found in a water supply prior to the water coming in contact with the coffee grinds. The present invention is used with drip type coffee makers. The filter module container or housing is first placed on top of the coffee grinds. Hot water drips into the water filter module, which sits upon the coffee grinds in the coffee grind basket. Water is filtered through the granules of carbon and mesh screens and then exits from the bottom of the invention prior to entering into the coffee grinds. The filter module can also be used for filtration of water for use in tea or other consumable liquids.